eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4823 (20 March 2014)
Mo’s horrified to realise Stacey’s in the courtroom. As Stacey’s ushered out, Kat tells the court Alice stabbed Michael twice and not in self-defence. Janine and Kat are uneasy when the trial is unexpectedly adjourned. Mo tells Stacey to go home and lie low. Janine’s QC reveals Alice’s attempted to harm herself in her cell and is being taken to hospital. In her cell, Janine struggles with her thoughts. Max tries to send Carol home but she’s determined to stay. When the trial resumes, Janine takes the witness stand and admits she lied – it was her who stabbed Michael the second time, she did it because he was going to kill her. Breaking down, Janine insists she lied because she couldn’t risk going to prison and leaving Scarlett an orphan, she’s sorry for putting Alice through it all. The CPS barrister points out she’s proved herself a liar, how can the jury be sure this version of events is true? He suggests Janine framed Alice for conducting a relationship with Michael and was angry enough at his betrayal to kill him in cold blood. Janine pleads that she’s telling the truth. The jury find both Alice and Janine not guilty of murder. Janine can’t believe it and Carol’s furious. Back in Walford, Sonia relays what’s happened to everyone in the Vic and Bianca realises Kat lied. Alfie rushes to the court and arrives just as Kat’s led away after being told perjury’s a serious offence which will have to be investigated. Janine returns to the Square and stands looking at No.27; she catches David’s eye and smiles. At the Vic, no-one accepts Janine’s offer of a drink. Janine introduces herself to Linda. Carol arrives. Janine asks after Alice, Carol reveals she’s gone back to her mum’s. Janine says she wanted to say sorry and buy Carol a drink. Carol berates Janine, who says she wants to make it up to Carol. Carol realises Janine thinks she’s going to die because of the cancer. Janine explains that’s why David took her money, to look after her. Carol tells Janine to leave. At the Butcher’s, Janine tells David she’s going to Paris to get Scarlett then figure out what’s next. They have a drink and Janine thanks him, he came through when she needed him - why? David says because she’s his sister. Janine tells him not to worry about the money he took, he can pay her back. After Janine says goodbye to Tiffany, Morgan and Liam, David drives her to St. Pancras station. Stacey waits at No.23 on edge. Mo and Alfie arrive back without Kat, who’s talking to the police, and tell Stacey Janine got off. Alone, Carol looks at her diary. With the trial over all that lies ahead is chemotherapy. At the station, an emotional Janine hugs David goodbye. At the champagne bar, a couple drinking nearby reveal to Janine they’ve won the lottery and are heading to Lyon, first class. When the woman heads to the loo, Janine tells the man she’s celebrating getting away with murder. When he asks where she’s headed, Janine replies it’s funny he should ask … Alfie’s aghast when Nicole reveals she’s only wearing a negligee and urges her to keep her coat on. He quickly escapes to get some snacks. Alone, Nicole finds the photo Alfie hid of him and Kat, obviously in love. She overhears Alfie telling Billy on the phone he wants to get shot of her. Nicole leaves, claiming she has to make a call about one of her businesses and might have to go back to Australia. She says Alfie can pay her back in instalments and asks him to write up a business proposal including employee names. Alfie mentions Jake. Alfie’s relief is short lived when Jake admits he’s left Alfie’s business partner alone in the van. Alfie runs after Nicole but she drives the burger van away, calling him a rat bag. Morose, Tamwar tells Masood the trial verdict is enough to make you want to stop being a good person. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Available to Buy